The Surviving
by CrossoverGuy21
Summary: You've heard of the London kids surviving The Disaster, but what about the American kids struggling to survive? Join our main kid, Shawn Cameron, and kids he meets along the way as they try to survive in a Manhattan transformed by the mysterious sickness. (P.S I won't be really uploading many chapters; I wanna focus on my other story, From Pleasantview to new York: a Sims 2 story.)


**Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of my Enemy by Charlie Higson fanfic, "The Surviving." I don't wanna give too much away about the story now; you gotta read it to find out what The Surviving is about. And here it is:**

**The Surviving, Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I cannot believe this is life for anyone who is still alive now. Ever since the disaster began...

You have no idea what our lives are like. No more slacking off and watching TV when we come home from school for us anymore; the world is all about surviving now. Surviving against the creatures that lurk in the darkness of what used to be Manhattan.

What do you mean you have no idea what I'm talking about? Sorry, I'll start from the beginning:

My name is Shawn Cameron. I am fourteen years old. I lived in New York City since I was born, and I always liked it. Of course, now the survivors hate the way life is now. Why is that? It's a long story...

A disease has struck. Not just in New York, or even the Northeast. The sickness has spread through the entire world. The weird part is that the disease only affected everyone sixteen and older. No one could explain how this sickness happened. Most of the adults who were infected died. But not all of them...

The ones who aren't dead roam the streets now. Their skin is rotting, their faces are covered with pus filled boils, and most of them are falling apart. Those adults only do one thing: eat kids like us.

It all happened a year ago. My parents and I were watching a news report. It said that a mysterious disease has been discovered and that a man died from it. But he wasn't the only one. After that, more people started dying, all in the city. Then dyings began happening in Boston. The only thing scientists confirmed about the illness that kids under sixteen were completely immune to it.

But then more people started dying. Not just one by one. First an entire family died, then every adult in a small town, then every adult in the state of Texas! After that, whole COUNTRIES were dying. My dad got the illness after the adults in Texas died. He told me and Mom to leave without him. And he died right there. My mother was in a state of shock, but she packed up the stuff, and we left our apartment and headed for the countryside.

But then Mom got sick. We were barely out of the city. She started sneezing, and then her nose was red. Then her face. Then she got boils on her face. She started coughing up blood, and told me to just get out of the car and run as far away from her as possible. I did as she was told, but when I turned back, she ran after me. I thought it was because she couldn't bare to leave me.

I was completely wrong.

She looked and acted like some wild animal. Mom jumped on top of me, and tried to bite me. I got away before she could. This wasn't the way she usually acted. She was about to chase me again, but then a car ran over her, and she died. It was a gruesome and horrible sight.

I looked around, and it looked like every adult had gone mad. A group of them ran after me, and I locked myself in a nearby McDonalds. That McDonalds has been my home ever since.

That all happened one year ago. Each day it just got worse. I saw more adults dying, many kids getting chased, ripped open, and eaten by the diseased ones. I was safe in the McDonalds I was in. None of those stupid adults even thought to look there. And after one week of living there, civilization outside the restaurant was almost gone.

()()()()()()

It has been a year since life changed not just for me, but for every kid that seemed to be alive. I was all alone. It was just me, wandering the streets in search of a grocery store. My McDonalds home had run out of food six months ago, so now when I run out of food, I have to run down to the grocery store and grab anything I can find or carry, and try to avoid the Killers.

That's what I call the diseased people. Killers. Because they love to kill then eat human kids.

I got to the grocery store, with a double sided ax in my hand, and went in. I was sure to walk very quietly, because those Killers seem to have super-hearing. Must be the sickness improving their senses.

As I was looking for some good food I could cook easily or not at all, I heard a noise. Like a can falling from the shelf.

I turned around, and nothing was there.

"Hello?" I called.

A voice replied, "Were those actual words I heard?" Then a group of four kids my age saw me. I held my axe up.

"If you try to hurt me, I'll kill you," I lied with fear. Killing Killers I can do, but I can't kill an actual living person. I just couldn't.

"Relax," the one who seemed to be the leader said. "we don't kill kids who are still alive. What's yo name?"

"Shawn," I said nervously. "Shawn Cameron."

"I'm Leon Anderson," the kid said, "leader of this group. Without me, these kids would never survive." Then the other kids said who they were.

"Grace Flannigan," a girl with brown hair said. "the smart one."

"James Lindstrom," a tough-looking redhead said. "None of those diseased freaks can kill me."

"I am Oliver Olson," a nervous blonde boy quietly said. "Everyone who knows me wishes I was dead, because everyone hates me." I'm guessing he had troubles.

"And I'm Carly Potter," an African-American girl said.

"Like Harry Potter?" I joked. Wish I hadn't, because she pulled out a gun and pointed at me.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY NAME," she yelled, "OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BLOODY F***ING BRAINS OUT!"

"Take a chill pill, Hermione," I joked again. She was about to pull the trigger, but Leon gave her a dirty look, and she put the gun away.

"We thought we were the only ones left," Leon said. "We thought everyone died out."

"You're wrong," I told him. "I live at a nearby McDonalds, and..."

"You live at McDonalds?!" James interupted. "LUCKY! I love McDonalds!"

"Well, it's not as good as it sounds," I said. "I ran out of food months ago, and now I scavenge the city in order to find some food."

"You won't find any here," Oliver whispered quietly. Good thing I could hear him. "We've been looking all day, and everything in this store is either empty, infected, or expired."

I cursed, said goodbye to the group, and turned to leave.

"Wait," I heard Leon's voice call to me. "We could always use more clan members. Want to travel with us? You won't survivie on your own." I didn't see any other choice, so I agreed. "Good," Leon said. "Let's head back to the safe zone before-" He was cut short by some sort of noise. I turned my head, and when I saw what it was, I freaked.

It was a father. His clothes were completely blood-soaked, his face was nearly falling apart, and boils covered his entire body. It wasn't only him, though. About six more fathers and seven mothers joined him. Seventeen Killers in all.

"HOLY CRAP," Leon cried. "STICK TOGETHER, AND JUST TRY TO OUTRUN THEM!" We bolted, but the Killers were already catching up to us. A father was about to grab my leg, but I chopped off his arm with my ax before he even touched me. Leon shot one of the Mothers that grabbed him in the head. To my surprise, she came back up.

"Sometimes they don't always die," Leo explained, and shot the Mother again. The other kids in the group (except for Oliver) seemed to be real good fighters. Oliver was running, but a group of the remaining Fathers were catching up to him.

"OLIVER LOOK OUT!" I warned him. He turned around, but the Killers got him. He cried for help, but the Fathers were already feasting on Oliver. I had to watch one of them pull his guts out. The others saw the gruesome scene, too. James seemed to think it was cool. Carly looked like she was about to hurl.

"Shit," Leon said. The Fathers looked at them, and began to shuffle towards them. "GO, GO, GO!"

We all ran as fast as we could. But we saw more Killers running toward us as we were fleeing the store. There were way too many for us to kill. I thought we werent't gonna make it. We just kept running, and right when I was about to run out of breath, we arrived at one of the old apartment buildings with the rooftop garden, and Leon banged on the door furiously.

"OPEN UP," he yelled. "STRANGERS ARE COMING TOWARDS US!" The door suddenly opened, and we all ran in. The door closed behind us without any Killers getting in.

**How did you guys like this first chapter? I am really interested in **_**The Enemy **_**and wanted to make my own story based on it. Also, sorry I cancelled my Phineas and Ferb Wandering over Gravity Falls fanfic. I just lost interest and inspiration in it. I got lots of interest and inspiration for this story, though, so get comfortable, because more chapters are on your way! This is CrossoverGuy21 signing out.**


End file.
